Percy Jackson and The Crystal Wars Book 1
by gkenzx
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and a new Huntress go on a quest to the Land of Snow to rescue a new half-blood trapped by Kronos. Will Percy prevail or fail in this brand new adventure? This is my first fanfic so please rate and review. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

PJatO: The Crystal Wars

Book 1: The new recruit

"Percy! Save me!"

"Who is it?" I questioned "Where are you?"

"I am…"

"That is not important right now! For thou you shall be held but only until June 6. Then thou shall be killed" Said a screechy echo.

I know that voice. It was Kronos, the Titan Lord. But Kronos was never one to use the word "thou" in fact the only person who ever used that word (that I know of) is Zoë Nightshade. There's one thing I need to know though, who is the girls voice I heard?

"Pant, Pant" I woke startled. Unfortunately Apollo must like me because he always "gifts" me with prophetic dreams… and honestly it gets really annoying…along with his haikus. "Who was that in my dream anyways, and who was she?"

"Attention!" said Mr. D over the loudspeakers "Will Percy Jackson report to the Big House immediately…or else along with Annabeth. IMMEDIATELY!"

I got up. Got dressed. And went to the Big House. On the way I saw Annabeth. She looked nervous, real nervous.

"Hey…" said Annabeth.

"Why do you look so nervous," I asked "have a bad dream?"

"Worse…"

"What?"

"One of my cabin mates was murdered"

"How? By who?"

"I don't know. All I know about it is the fact that she's dead. I think it may have been one, or some, of the Hunters.

"Why would they…"

Annabeth cut me short "I don't know I said"

"I had a strange dream"

"About what?"

"A new demigod, stuck in Kronos' lair"

"Weird"

"Yah it gets weirder, Kronos used the word 'thou', the only person I have ever heard say that, except from movies, is Zoë Nightshade"

"Woah… It can't be…"

"Can't be what"

"Kronos has reformed enough to take over people. I know how these are connected, he used Zoë to kill my cabin mate and capture the demigod. This is bad, really bad."

"Yah… if you put it that way… it does sound bad."

"C'mon we need to go to the Big House"

***

Chiron stepped into the main room. "Follow me" he said

We did.

"The Oracle is willing to see you about your new quest" he said.

"Wait! What quest" Annabeth said.

"You have to save the demigod and Zoë from the clutches of Kronos." Chiron said, not looking so happy himself.

"Well let's go!" I said running up the stairs to the attic.

As we were approaching the Oracle, green foam spurted from her mouth, but that was it…no prophecy. Then a blast of golden light appeared and Apollo followed.

"Well," he said "on with the proph-"

"Wait a second! Why are you here" I asked.

"Because…erm…well not important now I'm here so be happy that I am. Now to the prop-"

"Why can't the Oracle tell us the prophecy?"

"Because it's broken…Now can I say the prophecy or not?? Anyways here I go:

_4 Shall Go to the Land of Snow_

_Under far they need to go_

_For then you'll find the girl you seek_

_If failed the ground will forever leak_

_Flames and lava and massive heat._

So…sound simple?"

"Not really" I said wishing that the Oracle had said it…Apollo's haiku was soon to come.

"Well I should really get going" and then a new light appeared, and he was gone.

*sigh* "Well at least no haiku" Annabeth said relieved.

"Well tomorrow we're off" I said heading back to my cabin.


	2. We Meet are New Huntress

Chapter 2: We meet are new huntress

"Seaweed Brain, get up, time to pick the other two quest mates." Annabeth shouted outside.

"Hold on…I'll be put in a sec."

I rush to put on my clothes for the day and gather my stuff… I had a feeling I wouldn't be coming home for a while

"So…," I said "who are we going to pick?"

"Grover definitely and…"

"How about Thalia?"

"No, let's talk to Chiron first."

***

"CHIRON" Shouted Mr. D "YOU HAVE COMPANY."

"I'm coming" replied Chiron

Now if you've never seen a Centaur you've never met Chiron. He was a…Well a centaur is a Half man, Half horse crossover. He usually sits in a magical wheelchair to conceal his identity. He is the activities director at Camp Half-blood and usually is teaching archery (Don't ever make him angry when he has a bow in his hands.

"Yes, Dionysus?" Chiron asked Mr. D

"Your pitiful Half-bloods are here to meet their fourth person on the quest." Replied Mr. D

"Yes, Hello Percy, Annabeth, Grover. The person you shall talk is Elizabeth Malry. She is a young huntress."

"Hello…" said Elizabeth shyly.

"Hey!" me and Annabeth replied in unison.

"Now Ms. Malry, This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth Chase , daughter of Athena."

"Hi Percy. Hi Annabeth."

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" said Annabeth

I looked as about as nervous as I possibly could. See, last year we (Me and Thalia) were assigned to a quest that had 2 hunters assigned to it as well…let's just say that it didn't turn out well and leave it at that.

"Elizabeth. I'm sure you will find Annabeth and Percy are quite friendly. I'll get a ride ready. Go wait by the Lake you 3." Chiron said

"THUD!!"

"Oh yes…terribly sorry, Elizabeth, this is Grover, he is a satyr. Now run along."


	3. Hermes destroys his cabin

Chapter 3: Hermes destroys his cabin.

As we went to the lake I had an eerie feeling we were being watched. I heard a strange buzzing noise that sounded like a helicopter but didn't see anything. Grover apparently heard it to because he was looking around nervously.

"Hey Percy, do you feel like we are being watched?" asked Grover.

"Actually no I don't. There's nothing to be worried about." I lied.

"Come on slowpokes!" said (almost sounded rehearsed if you ask me) Annabeth and Elizabeth in unison.

As we were running, I saw a helicopter looming in the sky. It looked like it was going to crash. When we finally reached the lake, the helicopter disappeared. Grover looking at me still looked nervous, but never said anything. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, we better go pack." Said Elizabeth, obviously trying to break the silence.

"No need," I said "Look up."

"Huh? Nothing's up there."

"Well just wait" I said trying to believe myself.

Just then the same helicopter came crashing through the clouds and headed straight for the cabins.

"Come on!" I screamed "It's going to crash into the cabins! We need to evacuate them"

Everyone saw the helicopter now and ran to warn the campers. Then I saw the cabin it was going to hit: Hermes. We ran to evacuate and, thankfully, got everyone out.

_CRASH! _The helicopter slammed into the Hermes cabin destroying it.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked.

Just then, a piece of the helicopter dropped about 3 inches away from crushing us to death. I looked down, it was a pair of winged shoes.

"Well that's going to be a problem!" Said a man coming from the smoldering wreckage.

"Yes it is." Said Chiron approaching the man. "Who are you?"

"I am…Hermes! God of travelers!" the man blurted out.

"Yea right," I said "the god of travelers can't fly a helicopter"

"Well…they didn't have them when I was young. Percy, I need to speak to you." Hermes said.

I started following him, and so did my friends.

"Alone." He said gravely.


End file.
